Don't Let Me Down (ShunxOC)
by oceanv24
Summary: Historia de Shun de Andrómeda Them de Delfín (Original Character)
1. Prólogo

_Arthemis, mejor conocida como Them es una niña dulce, alegre e inocente que perdió a sus padres muy chiquita, después de vivir en un orfanato por 2 años fue escogida por la Fundación de Mitsumasa Kido para ser una saintia, que a diferencia de las amazonas, éstas reciben un entrenamiento aún más duro y la regla de la máscara de hierro no aplica en ellas_

 _Durante su estadia en la fundación conoce a 5 niños, quienes se hacen muy cercanos a ella, en especial un pequeño peli-verde de ojos aguamarina. Cuando todos tienen que ser mandados a su lugar de entrenamiento Shun y Them estan muy tristes y no quieren separarse, pero juran reencontrarse_

 _Años después, Saori Kido organiza el Torneo Galáctico y Shun ahora caballero de Andrómeda está esperanzado con ver de nuevo a su amiga de la infancia. La chica quién ahora es la saintia portadora de la armadura de Delfín aparece… pero algo cambió en ella, su corazón ha sido corrompido por la maldad y el odio…_

 _Y lo que es peor… está aliada con Ikki de Fénix, hermano mayor de Shun y al igual que Them, está lleno de rencor y con deseos de venganza_

 _Shun no puede creer que su amiga quién era una niña linda, tierna, amigable y bondadosa… ahora sea una jóven totalmente distinta_

 _¿Shun podrá recuperar a su amiga y hermano?_

 _O quizás… no tendrá otra opción que pelear con 2 de las personas que más quiere_

•••


	2. El comienzo de todo

_**Them:**_

—¡Them Kuro!

Al escuchar mi nombre, me levanté rápido de la cama y sali de mi habitación

—S-si señorita Jiang —me acerqué a la jefa del orfanato

—Te acaban de adoptar… te irás de aqui —me respondió ella con una sonrisa

—¿D-de verdad? —mis ojos se iluminaron

—Asi es pequeña, ahora empaca tus pertenencias que ya te están esperando afuera

—¡Siiii! — di muchos brincos y fui a mi habitación

Comencé a sacar mi ropa de los cajones y guardarla en una pequeña maleta ya que no tenía mucha, también tomé a mi pequeño conejito de peluche, copito de nieve

Bueno, como ya saben me llamo Them y tengo 6 años. Mis papás murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace 2 años y al no tener más familiares me trajeron a un orfanato. De verdad extraño mucho a mamá y papá… lo único que me queda de ellos es copito de nieve, el cuál me regalaron en mi cumpleaños número 3

Terminé de empacar y con copito de nieve en mi mano izquierda salí mientras que con la derecha cargaba mi maleta

—Uy miren… por fin se va la niña fenómeno—escuché murmurar a unos niños

—¡Adiós rara! —gritó burlona otra de las niñas

Durante mi estadia aqui, nunca tuve amigos… nadie se me acercaba ya que según ellos soy rara. Cuándo llegaba a enojarme una luz color aguamarina rodeaba mi cuerpo y mis ojos cambiaban de color a blanco. No sé a que se deba… tal vez si sea una fenómeno

Al llegar a la oficina donde según estaría mi nueva familia, solamente pude ver a 2 hombres: uno era mayor con canas y barba y el otro era calvo

—Un gusto en conocerte, Them—el hombre mayor extendió su mano enfrente de mi

Yo sólo lo miré un tanto extrañada y con algo de desconfianza

—Pero que modales tienes niña, ¡Cuando el señor Mitsumasa te hable préstale atención!—me alzó la voz el otro señor

Me asusté un poco y abracé a mi conejito

—Tatsumi, cálmate… y ahora carga la maleta de la niña para irnos

A regañadientes, el hombre calvo tomó mi maleta y los 3 nos dirigimos a la salida. Enfrente había una limosina estacionada por lo cuál quedé algo sorprendida ya que siempre quise subir a una

Mientras el señor Tatsumi guardaba mi maleta atrás en el portaequipaje, me despedí de la señorita Jiang y después aborde la limusina

El vehiculo se puso en marcha y yo me asomé por la ventana, viendo como el orfanato se veía cada vez más lejos, después me volvi a sentar

—Te aseguro que tendrás muchos amigos, todos son como tú—me dijo el señor Mitsumasa con una sonrisa

—¿Como yo? ¿A que se refiere?—pregunté confundída

Se quedó callado, ya no me dijo nada más

Rato después, pude ver que ibamos llegando a una gran mansión muy hermosa, por supuesto que quede impresionada. Bajamos de la limusina y el señor Mitsumasa me condujo adentro mientras que Tatsumi cargaba mi maleta

Al entrar a la sala, pude ver que ahi había muchos niños… todos eran niños y no habia ninguna niña

—Bien muchachos, ha llegado una nueva compañera, denle la bienvenida a Them —me presentó el señor Mitsumasa—Porque no te quedas a conocer a tus compañeros, más tarde Tatsumi te llevara a tu habitación—me miró a mi

—E-e-eh… ok —asentí un poco nerviosa

Él se retiro y yo me quedé sola con todos esos niños

—Vaya… una niña —se me acercó un niño de tez morena clara, cabello rubio castaño y ojos verdes—De seguro eres débil—me dijo burlón

—Déjala en paz, Jabu —dijo un niño moreno de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, mientras empujaba al otro—Mucho gusto, me llamo Seiya—se presentó amistoso mientras extendía su mano frente a mi

—H-hola —murmuré con un poco de timidez

—Pff… como sea —bufó molesto el tal Jabu mientras se iba de la habitación seguido de los otros niños

Sólo se quedaron Seiya y otros 4 niños

—No les hagas caso, son tarados—me dijo un rubio, a lo cuál rei levemente—Mucho gusto, soy Hyoga y tú… eres linda—me guiñó el ojo

Me sonrojé ante su comentario

—No la molestes —Hyoga fue empujado levemente por un niño de cabello negro—Hola, yo soy Shiryu

—Gusto en conocerte Shiryu—le sonreí

—Soy Ikki —me saludó sin ánimos un niño de cabello azul marino, quién se veia un poco mayor a los demás

—Por eso no tienes amigos—le dijo Seiya divertido

Rei por su comentario

—Shun, deja de esconderte y saluda a Them—dijo Shiryu mirando a Ikki, más bien, mirando a alguien quién estaba escondido detrás de él

Tímidamente, se asomó un niño de cabello verde y ojos aguamarina, me miró por unos segundos y después volvió a esconderse atrás de Ikki

No sé porque, pero me puse algo nerviosa y me escondí detrás de Hyoga

—No sean tímidos, saludense—nos alentó Seiya

Aún nerviosa, me asomé un poco al mismo tiempo que Shun lo hacia, después caminamos lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente

—H-hola… —él fue el primero en saludarme

—H-hol-hola —devolví el saludo con timidez

Estrechamos nuestras manos y después Shun me sonrió levemente, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Por supuesto que yo tampoco pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír

—¡Dense un beso! —gritó Seiya con burla

Me puse totalmente nerviosa y roja de la cara, solté a Shun y corrí a esconderme atrás de un sofá mientras que los otros niños empezaban a reírse

Creo… que he hecho amigos por primera vez en mi vida y eso me pone feliz

•••

 **¡Primer capítulo ya publicado!**

 **Bueno, quiero explicarles que dicho anteriormente, los hechos y cosas del trama original será un poco cambiada**

 **Entre ellas será que Shun no será tan indefenso, será un poco más fuerte por Them (ya verán porque )**

 **Otra será que cuando vayan a sus lugares de entrenamiento, no pasaran 7 años, sino 10 (osea que si de niños tenian 6 años, después tendran 16 en lugar de sólo 13)**

 **Después cambiaré más cosas, pero eso se los diré más adelante**

 **Bien, ésto ha sido todo**

 _ **Hasta Pronto**_


End file.
